mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Bandits
Bandits are neutral criminals, that roam all around Calradia. Bandits engage everyone, the player, small enough kingdom parties, caravans and village farmers, in addition to all parties smaller than them. From the player, they usually demand money, and if not paid, they will attack. There are many bandit types in Calradia, and they usually roam around their home areas, as like the Steppe bandits roam around the Steppe, and the Desert Bandits around the Desert. Manhunters are law enforcers of some degree, who patrol around the northern parts of Calradia hunting for bandits and taking them as prisoners, as they use only blunt weapons. Type of bandits *Looters or River Pirates in earlier versions. These are the standard type of lawless scum; they're weak and they exist all over Calradia. They are mildly difficult at first, but later in-game, they become entirely useless. They are completely footmen, and their equipment doesn't range far from mere knifes and throwing rocks *Steppe Bandits: This type of bandit primarily lives in the Khergit steppes, always riding on steppe horses. They are very difficult to defeat at the beginning due to their maneuverability and speed. They are equipped with typical Khergit weapons, lances, one-handed small swords and throwing weapons. *Forest bandits: They live close to forests, often encountered in the Rhodok and Swadia lands (in Warband, only in Swadia lands), and always carry bows, typically ranging from the hunting bow to the long bow. They are footmen, and often have also two-handed axes with them. *Mountain bandits live on the mountains, especially on the Vaegir territories (in Warband, only in Rhodok lands). Their primary advantage lays in their numbers. An average group of mountain bandits consists of roughly 17 men. They have both footmen and cavalry. *Sea Raiders live on the shores of Calradia, mostly in the Kingdom of Nords territories. They are very strong, possessing very good armor, long bows, battle axes and high stamina. A good source of money and armor in mid-game. *Desert Bandits are new in Warband and primarily live in the Sarranid Sultanate desert. Their difficulty rating is somewhat weaker than the steppe bandits. *Tundra Bandits are only encountered in Warband, and live on the snowy eastern side of the Vaegir kingdom. *Taiga Bandits are identical to Tundra Bandits, though they can be trained into units which fall under the purview of the Khergit Khanate. *Dark Knights - These soldiers belonging to the outlaw faction were removed from Mount&Blade in 0.95x. They were incredibly powerful and dangerous, possessing the most powerful armor in game, and very powerful weapons. They were near impossible to beat, and crushed both player and main faction parties. *Black Khergit Raiders - These bandits were removed with the advent of the Khergit Khanate faction, and generally had the same equipment as higher tier Khergit cavalry. They operated in the same way as the Steppe Bandits, however their equipment and stats were drastically better than most other bandits. They were the steppe equivalent of Sea Raiders in terms of their strength and equipment, but were very dangerous because every one of them has a horse. *There's also a variety simply called "Bandits". The only moment where you can get these is at the start of the game, they can be upgraded into Brigands if you manage to recruit some. You do encounter them later on whenever you train peasants and help them fight off bandits it will be this Bandit type that you fight. Oddly, there doesn't seem to be a way to get these later in the game, but then again they aren't very powerful. Category:Bandits Category:Factions